


I Swear, It Was An Accident (Or Why You Shouldn't Throw Grenades In A Dark Building)

by Opalgirl



Series: Luck, Be A Lady [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, gen - Freeform, grenades are bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stealthy super mutants. A creepy, dark building. Grenades. This is going to be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear, It Was An Accident (Or Why You Shouldn't Throw Grenades In A Dark Building)

The old robotics facility was dark, dank, and a little creepy. And there were cloaked blue super mutants running around. Kit didn’t like it one bit. At least out in the desert, things that wanted to kill you usually couldn’t _hide_.

There was a flicker of movement in the doorway ahead, just at the corner of her eye. Kit pulled the pin on the frag grenade she held in her left hand and tossed it.

“ _Grenade!_ ” Boone suddenly shouted, grabbing her by the collar of her leather jacket, dragging them both backwards–and then she realized that the grenade had bounced off the metal doorframe and… well,  _shit_.

She lost her footing, landed half on top of Boone and managed to recover well enough to shield her head with her arms from the blast.

“When the hell did those things get grenades?” her traveling companion demanded, blinking rapidly at her as the smoke and dust cleared.

“Uh, yeah.... That was me,” she admitted, rolling off him and sitting up.

“You almost blew us up?” Boone looked pissed off and a little ruffled, but his beret was somehow still on his head. “ _What the fuck did you do that for_?”

“…It was an accident?”

“Right. Trying to explode us both was an accident. Give me the grenades, Kit.”


End file.
